Conventional cabinet and closet drawer organizers have relatively long carriers for containers, such as drawers or wire baskets to hold objects for storage. Items placed at the back of the organizer drawers are often difficult to reach, and sometimes items within the drawer must be removed to reach a particular item, or a drawer must be removed in order to remove the item. Shelving manufacturer's have attempted to solve the problem by installing complicated rail and roller systems to support and guide the container within a support frame so that an upper drawer may be slidably moved to expose the contents of the lower drawer. Existing systems usually consist of track elements integrally formed within the sides of the drawers. These conventional systems are designed for a particular drawer or frame, noninterchangeable, and usually consists of several moving parts which wear out causing binding of the movable support system. Replacement of a track system, or installation of a track system within a drawer having no track system requires precise measurement and location of the track components.
Hence, the shelving and drawer industry has for many years attempted to provide a solution to provide easier access for the user to hard to reach storage areas. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,458 shows a reciprocating tray unit in the form of a wire basket made from rods, wherein the tray or basket is mounted on loops which pass over and around the rails of base member so as to reciprocate thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,013 shows a base support platform having an extension leg for a dish drainer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,218 shows a basket frame formed of wire members adapted to rest in and slide along L-shaped tracks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,879 shows a receptacle of wire rod construction forming a tray wherein the bottom of the receptacle has wire rod loops welded to the under side of rods. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,459 teaches a record holding file having an open framework formed of rods and a bottom rail supported on tracks. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,298 shows an extractable carriage formed of a tray mounted on supporting frames which slide on tracks. Yet another reference, U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,655 shows a conventional reciprocating tray formed of wire elements and adapted to slide in a guide via rollers.
The glide runner support system of the present invention provides a means for reciprocal movement of a containers or other such organizers closer to the user with a minimum of effort, and to hold the organizer at a desired location without the user having to engage any type of special stop or latch means. Moreover, the present invention can be utilized in existing frame support systems or with simple and inexpensive tubular frames. Furthermore, the present support glide runner system has interchangeable members and is readily adaptable for supporting multi-layer container units.